


隐秘果实（下）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	隐秘果实（下）

“松本桑今天要去医院吗？预约已经推迟两天了。”工作结束后，经纪人在驾驶座上扭过头询问松本的打算。  
“去吧……”松本捂着脸不受控制地又想到了几天前的那个夜晚。  
第二天一早松本理所当然地拾回了前一天晚上所有的记忆，包括自己是怎么醉倒回到家的，包括自己说了什么样的胡话，也包括自己是怎么“勾引”樱井翔的。  
松本润不是没有在事后发现自己对樱井翔抱有特殊的感觉，正因为太过清楚才像一个缩头乌龟一样拖拖拉拉地不敢去见樱井。  
松本既害怕作为beta的樱井也许难以接受身为omega的自己，又幻想着樱井能够闻到自己的信息素这种不可能实现的愿望。  
但顾虑了这么多，归根结底是来自松本内心深处的不安，他之于樱井最多也就是一个普通的病患而已，硬要扯上什么关系的话也就是一起吃过一次饭的普通朋友。  
在感情上缺乏跨出第一步的勇气，处女座的通病。

 

走进办公室时，樱井正在和一位拿着病历资料的护士交谈着什么。  
看见来人，樱井从座椅上站起身走到松本身边，“松本君，请在这边休息室等我一下，现在有一例急症要急需处理，我马上就回来。”  
说完，带着护士急匆匆地离开了。  
这样就走了？  
松本走进休息室一口气陷进柔软的沙发里，有些垂头丧气。  
“人家看起来根本就不在意。”  
“松本润你白紧张了。”  
开启了自我吐槽模式根本就停不下来，原本雀跃着的小心脏被樱井的怔定自若迎面浇了一盆冷水。  
结束了自言自语有些累了的松本终于安静下来好好地开始打量起樱井的休息室，这里有一张小床，像是平时午休用的，铺着淡蓝色的床单。房间的书架上摆满了医学用书，有新的，也有看上去像是看了很多遍连页边都泛着淡黄色的书刊。  
不过最乱的还是沙发，上面零零散散地丢着几件樱井的私服，松本笑着摇摇头，没想到樱井翔私下里这么不拘小节。  
拿起散在沙发上的一条迷彩色的裤子，松本打算帮樱井把衣服叠整齐，刚抖了抖皱巴巴的裤子，就听见轻轻的一声“哐”，有什么东西掉在了地上。  
松本弯下腰从沙发底下拨出了一个塑料药瓶，透明的瓶身可以看到药瓶里还装着过半的白色药丸。  
“这是什么……？”松本皱眉，“樱井君的……药？”  
虽然知道这样不好，可松本还是鬼使神差地打开药瓶偷偷拿了一颗藏在了口袋，然后揣着做贼心虚的剧烈心跳将裤子放回了原处，做好这一切工作后身后响起了开门声。

 

“松本君？”  
“啊……在！”松本尴尬地搓了搓手，“樱井医生，你来了啊。”  
“嗯，出来吧。”樱井冲着松本招了招手。  
再次躺在诊疗床上，松本的心境已经和前几次大不相同了。  
一想到接下来做检查的是“最喜欢的”樱井医生，身上就开始慢慢燥热了起来。  
“松本君这一个月的治疗有了一些显著的成效，恭喜。”樱井一手拿着iPad看着诊断数据一边跟松本汇报，“信息素的活跃度明显增强。”  
“嗯……我自己也有感觉到。”松本赞同地点点头。  
“其实如果能够通过人为激发出发情期，我认为尽量不要用药比较有利于身体健康。”  
“那接下来应该怎么做……？”  
“继续刺激疗法，但今天可能要增加一些仪器。”樱井推来了一个装满道具的推车在床边停下。  
“什，什么？”看着琳琅满目的医疗用具，松本内心有些紧张又有些莫名的期待。  
“咳，今天……会不止用一个部位来做刺激疗法。”  
樱井自诩自己从来都把专业度放在第一，面对各种各样的病人也能做到冷静自持，但脑海里的思绪总是被那天晚上的画面所干扰。  
两个人都因为这段对话害羞了起来，松本趴在床上渐渐红了耳朵，而樱井借助整理工具转过身掩饰了微微泛红的脸颊。  
后颈的腺体照旧被贴上了冰凉的检测仪，就听见樱井的声音，“松本君，麻烦你翻过身来平躺。”  
“好。”  
说不别扭是假的，翻过身来寸丝不挂的性器直接暴露在了樱井的眼前，松本的手慌张地不知道往哪里摆只好横过来遮住了眼睛。  
“松本君，我现在会掀开你的上衣，用仪器刺激你的乳头。”  
“因为这里也是敏感度较高的部位之一。”樱井急忙补充了一句。  
此地无银三百两的解释让两个人再度陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
偷偷睁开眼，松本从手腕间隙瞥见樱井低着头掀起上衣，露出了淡粉色的乳头，乍一接触到空气，胸前的乳首就立即颤栗着挺了起来。  
樱井将仪器插入电源，从中拉出两根线，顶端是两个铁质的小夹子，直接夹住了松本挺立起来的乳首，微微的痛感让松本颤栗了一下。  
“这个仪器在治疗过程中会持续震动，并且有细微的电流通过，我现在调节一下电流的强度，如果有不适，马上告诉我。”  
一点一点转动着调节器，松本感觉到乳头上的夹子开始慢慢震动了起来，还有随之而来的是有电流通过的感觉，双重刺激之下血液仿佛全部朝着这两处涌去，由一开始的轻微疼痛逐渐转变成快感。  
“现在下面也要开始了哦。”低沉的嗓音响起。  
带着塑胶消毒手套的双手将松本的大腿向两边掰开，露出了性器底下隐藏着的花穴。  
“唔——”这个姿势太过羞耻，松本忍不住小声惊呼。  
“松本君，不要害怕。”安抚地拍了拍松本的大腿，樱井将食指一点一点地探入后穴，一个月的治疗让樱井早已熟悉松本的敏感点，顺利地勾起了身下人的反应。  
灵活的手指在后穴深处来回搅动着，指腹在敏感区域轻轻揉搓着，小穴在这样的刺激下逐渐分泌出了透明的液体。  
“嗯……”呻吟从嘴唇的缝隙中倾漏出来，后穴不受控制地来回收缩着。  
就在松本觉得后方有些瘙痒难的时候，樱井突然抽出了手指。  
“啊……”松本微不可见地抬了抬臀部。  
“松本君。”樱井弯下身，从白大褂里的v字领口可以隐约看见胸膛，蓦然靠近的脸让松本屏住了呼吸，“我现在要换一个新的工具从后面刺激你的敏感点和生殖腔，刚进去会有点不适应，忍一下。”  
“……嗯……”紧张地闭上眼睛。

 

樱井拿在手上的是一根大约两个手指粗的橡胶棒子，形状像是按摩棒，但顶端嵌着一个圆球，好在有之前分泌的液体润滑，樱井顺利地将工具推进了松本的后穴。  
打开仪器的开关，棒状物体在体内震动起来，顶部的圆球正好抵在了深处的敏感区域，震动加上轻微的电流让松本蜷起了脚趾，后穴分泌出的润滑液流到了仪器上再顺着柱体滴落到被单之上。  
“樱井医生……”  
“难受吗？”  
“不……也不是难受……很奇怪……感觉……”松本拽紧了身下的床单。  
“我再往里面进去一点儿，可能一会儿会碰到你的生殖腔。”樱井说着手下就开始往更深处推动着仪器。  
“啊——”松本突然惊呼出声，浑身震颤不止。  
碰到了，樱井感到顶端触及到了一片柔软，于是慢慢转动起了手中的仪器按摩着松本的生殖腔，一边低头观察起松本的反应。  
大概因为太过害羞，松本浑身都染上了一层淡淡的粉色，紧闭的双眼还能看到睫毛上微微的水渍，颤抖的双唇暴露出了松本此刻的心情。  
樱井无声地笑了笑，坏心眼似的变着花样地捣弄着松本的后穴，时而浅浅地抽插，让圆球经过敏感区域来回摩擦，时而顶弄生殖腔的外壁，让电流能更好地刺激后穴。  
“嗯……啊……”  
后方的快感累积地越来越高，身前的性器就算没有抚慰也早已经高高地翘起，太丢人了……在樱井君面前变成这幅淫荡的样子……松本觉得鼻子酸酸的，可是却无法控制地闻到身上越来越浓烈的信息素的香味。  
樱井也注意到了检测仪上逐渐升高的指数，鼓励道：“松本君，这次也许会成功哦。”  
“嗯……樱井医生……感觉好奇怪……”  
“放松一些。”樱井安慰地摸了摸松本的额头。  
“唔……”  
松本强忍着想要伸出手抚慰自己的欲望，后穴和前胸的酥麻感让全身的毛孔都舒张了开来，陌生的情潮就要将他淹没。  
“滴滴滴——”显示器上的指数开始飙升，就快要到达发情的指数时，樱井听到身下的人低声的啜泣。  
“不……不要……”松本缩起了身子。  
“好可怕……不要……不要来……”  
“怎么了，松本君？”  
“滴——”原本正在升高的指数开始逐渐趋于平衡然后开始慢慢地走低。  
怎么可能？！樱井睁大了眼睛，居然还能抑制住信息素的爆发？

 

“有没有哪里不舒服？”樱井停下手里的仪器，扶住松本的肩膀摇晃了几下。  
松本喘着气平复了一下心情，睁开眼，用微弱的嗓音答复，“樱井医生……我没事……”  
事到如今，樱井已经已经察觉到松本的问题大概不是来自于生理，而是来自于心理。  
即使敏感点隐藏过深，易感度过高抑或者再怎么性冷感，也不可能做到硬生生将发情期逼退。  
将松本从床上扶起身来，樱井温柔地为松本系上衣裤，脑中的思绪却转个不停。如果不是扶着松本的后背，樱井根本察觉不到他微不可见的颤抖，显然松本在害怕什么。  
“现在好些了吗？”  
“嗯。”松本将视线垂在地面。  
“刚刚怎么了，是不舒服吗？”樱井放柔了声音，试图安抚松本的情绪。  
摇摇头，“不是……我。”松本一滞，“刚刚脑海里有声音在说，好可怕，不要发情期来……”  
“松本君，以前有碰到过什么让你害怕事情吗？”  
“我……”  
“如果你愿意说的话，我愿意倾听。”樱井弯着腰，温热的气息喷在松本的额头。  
“我……”松本用双手捂住脑袋，“我不知道那件事跟我的病有没有关系……”  
“嗯？”  
“我还记得那是在我第一次分化的时候。”  
“那天我参加完学校的社团活动回家，天已经黑了，走在小路上的时候突然开始难受……我当时倒在路上，被一个路过的醉酒的alpha看到，他想要……我好害怕，为什么我会变成omega，为什么会有发情期这种东西，为什么会遇到这种事……”  
松本沉浸在回忆当中，没有注意一旁樱井沉下来的眼眸。  
“后来呢？”樱井的声音有些干涩。  
“还好被路过的巡警发现，不然……”  
难以想到松本在最初分化的时候碰到这样的事情，心理学虽然不是樱井的专长，但用什么专业名词来形容松本的症状，大概就是“心理暗示”。人在最害怕、最极端的环境下会出于对自己的保护给自己下一个心理暗示，形成一种潜意识的状态。  
樱井不敢设想松本当时是有多害怕才会给自己这样强烈的心理暗示，以至于在之后的多年内凭借着这个暗示阻断了发情期。  
心中涌起一阵阵疼惜，樱井半搂着松本有节奏地拍打他的后背，“不要害怕。”  
松本闻言抬起头来，水汪汪的眼睛还带着一点激动过后的红血丝。  
“不要再害怕了。”樱井捧住松本的脸，手指触及到前额的发丝还带着一点汗湿，“已经过去了。”  
“相信我，发情期一点都不可怕。”  
“以后不会再发生这样的事了。”  
“不要害怕。”  
“相信我。”

 

相信，真的是一件很神奇的事。  
隔在松本心里不愿想起的记忆也变得不再那么面目全非，如果是樱井翔的话，松本愿意去相信。  
因为樱井的双手带着柔软的温热，正视自己的眼睛里有璀璨的星辰。  
人一旦放下一件心事，睡也睡的好了，吃嘛嘛香了，工作也顺风顺水了。  
这不，刚完成节目录制的松本就被经纪人通知可以连休三天的假期，高兴坏了的松本立马掏出手机给好久没见的二宫发了个讯息。  
「nino，今天来你家吃饭。」  
「ok。」回信很是迅速。

 

二宫和也是网络小说写手，作为御宅一族，二宫的目标就是能不出门就不出门，就连工作也选择的是足不出户就可以赚钱的类型。  
当然，也有人能让二宫和也出门，除了松本润，就是另一条开裆裤一起长大的相叶雅纪，这些都是后话。  
松本提着打包来的美食按响了二宫家的门铃，进门就看到了满地的狼藉。  
“哦，我最近刚交稿，还没来得及整理。”二宫穿着宽松的针织衫，和一条显然比自己的腿要长上许多的居家裤接过了松本手里的打包盒。  
“唔，什么味道。”松本在鼻子下方扇了扇。  
“好啦，知道了。”二宫在茶几上放下打包盒，慢吞吞地把家里的窗户都打开了。  
松本满意地笑了笑，帮忙稍微理了理沙发附近堆满的东西，然后坐在地毯上打开食盒，冲二宫招招手，“nino，我特地去打包了你喜欢的那家汉堡肉。”  
“哇，J最好了！交稿这几天都没好好吃饭。”二宫拿上餐具就冲了过来。  
“哎？相叶酱没有来？”  
“唔，他最近刚在宠物医院找到工作，忙着呢。”二宫嘴里塞满了肉，吃的不亦乐乎。  
两人聊着天吃完饭，又一起打了好几把游戏，终于松本觉得有些困了。  
临走之前，突然想起了一件事情。  
“nino，问你一个东西。”二宫是作家，见的和听的东西多了，松本抱着也许二宫会知道什么的想法，掏出了之前在樱井那里拿到的药丸。  
“什么？”二宫转过身。  
“这个。”松本把药丸放在二宫面前的茶几上，“你知道是什么吗？”  
“这个？”拿起白色药丸在眼前端详了一圈，又凑到鼻子前仔细闻了闻。  
“这个味道有点熟悉……”二宫歪着脑袋，“我想起来了，这个药相叶氏也有。”  
“啊？”  
“这是什么药？”  
“说是这个药可以抑制alpha的信息素，让alpha暂时转变成beta。”  
“……你说什么？！”  
“没错啊，相叶氏怕自己alpha的信息素会让一些弱小的动物害怕自己，所有有些时候会吃这个药来让小动物们放下戒心。”二宫自顾自地说着，没有注意一旁的松本变了脸色。  
“这个药怎么了吗？你是哪里弄来的？”  
“没，没什么……”松本苍白着一张脸，“我知道了……”

 

松本不知道自己是怎么回到家的。  
大概，是飘着回去的。  
进屋后也没有开灯，在黑暗的客厅里席地而坐，沉默了良久。  
樱井翔是alpha。  
松本联想起樱井之前的话，身为医者的理想，为了实现它也不是不可能冒险将自己alpha的身份隐瞒起来。  
呵……  
“松本润，人家根本就不喜欢你。”  
身为beta的樱井翔，理应过上正常生活，不能在一起。  
身为alpha的樱井翔，就算有了能在一起的理由那又怎样，在他面前脱光了衣服，散发着信息素，也激不起对方一丝波澜。  
心脏被紧紧地揪住，疼痛透过血脉传递到四肢，松本倒在地板上有一种要窒息的感觉。  
樱井君……翔君……翔……  
喜欢……好喜欢……  
思绪都被那个人所占领，却不过空欢喜一场。  
进入夜幕的城市越来越冷，空无一人的公寓没有一丝温度，松本的身体却越来越热。  
想要，想要翔君……  
想要翔君的拥抱……  
翔君……抱抱我好不好……  
口干舌燥，视线所及之处都被欲火覆盖，身后流出了难以描述的液体，松本蜷缩在冰凉的地板上企图降低自己的体温。  
是发情期。  
真真正正的发情期，以汹涌之势卷席全身。

 

松本慌了心神，因为“性冷感”的缘故，家中和身上从来不备有抑制剂。神智在一点一点流失，取而代之的是极度的空虚和想要被人填满的欲望。  
慌乱之中，松本的手机从上衣口袋里滑了出来。  
怎么办……打电话给nino让他带抑制剂来吧。  
颤抖地解锁了手机屏幕，屏幕上的字却因为发情期的影响而变地模糊一片，已经没有什么力气的松本将电话拨了出去。  
“nino……救我……我发情期来了……你现在带上抑制剂……来我家……钥匙在门口的盆栽底下……快……”  
喘着气说完话，手机就从失去力气的手上滑落到了地板，松本也不管到底有没有挂电话在地上难受地打滚。  
他没有看到的是，地上的手机屏幕一直亮着，而通话的界面也始终没有被挂断。

 

钥匙开门的声音从玄关传来如同救赎之音，虽然意识已经模糊，松本还是勉强半支撑起身体。  
“nino……”软绵绵的叫出声。  
门口的人并没有回应，松本听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声走到了自己的身边，身体很快被来人扶正，松本睁开眼，樱井翔的脸就这样映入眼帘。  
“松本君，松本君？”樱井的声音由远及近，双肩被人扶住，敏感的皮肤在他人触摸之下泛起了酥麻感，“你还好吗？”  
“怎么是你……”最不该来的人偏偏这个时候来了。  
“你电话打给了我。”樱井的身上还带着深夜的露水气。  
“樱井君……这会儿……算是真正的……发情期……了吧……”松本喘着气，断断续续地说着。  
樱井蹲在松本身边，点了点头，“嗯。”  
“抑制剂……带了吗……”  
“没有。”  
“……！”松本猛一抬头，对上樱井深沉的双眼，在只有月光的客厅里显得尤为明亮。  
“我着急赶过来，没能顾上。”  
松本只知道理智如同流走的沙漏岌岌可危，眼前就是他心心念念的人，身上所有的毛孔都在叫嚣着，想要他，想要他的拥抱。  
“樱井君……你先离开吧，我怕……会影响到你……”为了清醒一点松本用力地咬住下唇，伸手推开了樱井。  
“你，你都知道了？”松本的话让樱井心里“咯噔”一下。  
“嗯……抱歉……我知道……这是你想要保护的秘密……所以你快走吧……”不想看到樱井离开的背影，松本环抱住膝盖将头埋入手臂之中，但忍耐的极限快要到了，松本害怕自己会说出什么不可挽回的话。  
“对不起，我没有告诉你，但我不会走的。”松本感到温热的气息靠近了自己。  
“为什么……我不需要你的同情……”  
“不是同情！”樱井突然加重了声音，挪动到松本的身前抬起埋在臂弯里的小脸。  
眼睛里还带着湿意，额头被衣服的褶皱压出了一点痕迹，松本泛着微红的小兔颜让樱井心底软成了一片。  
樱井看着松本的眼睛，一字一句地说，“对不起，一直没有告诉你。”  
“我是个alpha。”  
“还有，我喜欢你。”  
“不是作为alpha的本能来喜欢omega，而是作为樱井翔喜欢着松本润。”  
积蓄在眼眶的泪水无声滑落。  
松本张了张口，只有两个人能听到的声音。  
“翔君，抱我。”

 

吻铺天盖地地落下来，樱井在嘴里挑动着舌头，划过口腔内所有的角落，光是亲吻就已经让松本完全瘫软在樱井的怀抱里。  
就在肺里的空气快要耗尽，樱井终于离开了松本，他轻轻拨开松本额前有些凌乱的碎发，与刚才的激烈截然不同，轻柔的吻落在了松本的额间。  
在迷乱之中，松本被一股温柔的气息所包围，沉沉的檀木香，就像樱井给人的感觉一样，宽阔如大海，是令人安心的味道。清新的檀木和香甜的晚香玉交融在一起，在夜色中创造出一幅旖旎的景色。  
樱井从后背揽住松本就想将他抱起来，却被松本喘着气阻止了。  
“翔君……别动……就在这……”  
“你会着凉。”  
“来不及了……”  
松本主动凑上身，以吻封缄。

 

因为之前的一番折腾而早已松散的衣物被樱井轻易地褪下，松本就这样躺在褪尽的衣裤之上，月光洒落在身上，皮肤剔透得如同白玉，圣洁又魅惑。  
樱井被眼前的这一幕激地血脉喷张，触之可及的肌肤像丝绸般细腻柔滑，松本的下身早已因为情欲而挺立，顶端的洞口还在可怜兮兮地向外吐着水滴。更夸张的是后穴的情形，omega的发情期使得后穴自动分泌了大量的肠液，将垫在下身的裤子完全浸湿了。  
松本信息素的气息愈发香甜粘腻，身体因为樱井的抚摸不住地颤抖，  
好舒服……好想要……  
松本被自己这个冒出来的羞耻念头吓了一跳，从来没有体验过的欲望和难以启齿的羞耻心在心里相互冲撞，松本不受控制地抱紧了樱井正在胸前点火的肩膀。  
早在为松本诊疗的时候樱井就知道，他的乳头虽然一开始敏感度不高，但只要耐心地调教，就会带起松本的情欲。因此，樱井除了用舌头在挺立上宛转挑逗，还用手指来回把玩另一边的乳首，亮晶晶的津液在胸前留下一片水渍，松本的感官逐渐被樱井唤起，发出了难耐的呻吟。  
“啊……翔君……”  
“还舒服吗？”  
“……唔啊……舒服……翔君……帮帮我……”松本扭了扭腰身。  
上身的抚慰就像是隔靴搔痒，下半身的欲望翘得高高的却没有人安抚。  
樱井翔欣然握住了松本的下身，用指腹在顶端抹去了液体。  
“嗯啊啊……”  
松本的反应意外地激烈，他的腰微微抬起，向是要努力靠近樱井的手。  
“呵。”樱井低笑了一声，俯身舔吻上松本的肚脐，慢慢地移动到腰侧的部位反复舔弄，最后轻轻地用牙齿啃咬腰侧的软肉。  
“啊……那里……好痒……”  
手下的动作也没有停下，樱井的手指顺着茎身上下搓动，手指在顶端轻轻抠挖，就连底下的囊袋也不放过，时而抚摸时而揉捏。  
“翔君……不行了……我……啊——”  
松本在惊叫之后射在了樱井的手里，举起手在唇边轻轻舔了一下，樱井调侃道，“很浓啊，小润是有多久没有发泄过了？”  
“不……不要再说了……”松本红着脸扭开了头。  
前方的欲望得到了满足却让另一个地方的空虚感愈演愈烈，后穴早已淫水泛滥，不停地有透明的液体从一张一合地小穴中流出来，樱井眯起了眼睛。

 

“翔君……那里……好奇怪……”  
“这里吗？”  
一只手指在穴口暧昧地摩擦着，汁液沾湿了樱井的手指，还能拉出淫靡的丝线来。  
“小润湿的好厉害。”  
“我……我不知道……怎么会这样……”松本羞愧地咬住下唇，无措地带着一点哭腔。  
“这才是真正的发情期呀，说明你已经准备好接受我了。”樱井一脸宠溺地摸了摸松本的脑袋，将一只手指插进了后穴。  
“啊……”  
看到身下的人因为自己而惊呼、而动情，属于alpha的那种占有欲空前地高涨。是的，身下的松本润此刻属于自己，只有自己能够看到他的这一面，也只有自己才能让他陷入情欲。  
檀香木的信息素完全地突破了药物的阻碍，强大而有力地包裹住了松本的味道。受到樱井突然释放的影响，松本本能地扭动起了屁股，想要手指进入地更深。  
不够……还不够……想要更粗的……更长的东西进来……

 

“翔君……翔君……”  
樱井灼热的勃起贴在了松本的大腿根上蓄势待发，后穴已经进入三根手指，樱井并拢了手指在小穴里来回抠挖，快感从后方像电流般传递到大脑，松本张着嘴巴眼前一片空白。  
“呜……啊……太过了……”  
“不行了……翔君……”  
樱井低头吻去沾在松本睫毛上细碎的泪珠，将硬物抵在松本的穴口揣摩着。  
“翔君……快进来……啊……”  
“遵命。”  
将松本的双腿掰开到最大，樱井将身下快要爆炸的性器对准早已湿软的小穴猛地一插到底。  
“啊——！”  
松本带着小奶音尖叫出声，而樱井则是发出了一声舒服的喟叹。  
从来没有被进入过的小穴被alpha这样超乎寻常人的巨大尺寸突然侵入，纵使有分泌的液体润滑，松本也觉得有些胀痛。樱井似乎发现了松本的不适，低头细细地亲吻着松本的敏感点让他放松身体。  
逐渐的，穴肉开始有自我意识般地蠕动了起来，如同上千张小嘴一般吮吸着樱井的阳具，松本也发出了细碎的呻吟。  
樱井见状箍住松本的腰身，开始大力地抽插了起来，粗长的阴茎退出到穴口，又重重地撞进小穴，剧烈而又快速地摩擦着肠壁，汁水四溅。  
“呜啊啊……太深了……”  
樱井毕竟太过于了解松本的身体，轻而易举地找到了松本藏于深处的敏感点，而alpha的性器本来就在长度和粗度上异于常人，樱井不费吹灰之力地开始用力地戳刺起了松本的敏感带。  
激烈地撞击使得松本只能发出破碎的呻吟，“啊……啊……嗯啊……”  
比在身体检查时还要强力的快感逐渐传来，松本舒服地蜷起了脚趾，修长的脖颈向后仰起，脸颊和耳朵都布满了潮红，胸前更是布满了一片吻痕，樱井已经干红了眼，向更深处挺去。

“啊——那里！”松本弓起了身体，樱井性器擦过敏感点直刺松本的生殖腔。  
“小润，这里舒服吗？”声线低沉中略带沙哑，不怀好意地在耳边低喃。  
等不及松本有所反应，樱井便狂风暴雨般地顶弄着生殖腔的腔壁，那是比撞击敏感点还要令人醉仙欲死的快感。  
“别……啊……太……太过了……啊……”  
松本快要跟不上节奏，只能和樱井十指紧扣再也不能思考些别的什么，被alpha拥抱的满足感让他彻底沉溺于这种从来没有体验过的快乐之中。

 

两人忘我地接吻，唇舌紧紧地交缠。  
忽然松本感到体内传来一阵诡异的快感，樱井依旧狠狠地撞击着肠道深处的生殖腔和敏感带，松本有些惊慌。  
“翔君……好奇怪……感觉……”  
樱井也感受到松本的小穴开始急速地收缩，却还是加快了抽插的速度。  
“别……啊……翔君……快出去……！好奇怪……！啊……”  
双手在樱井的胸前推攘着，就在抽身而出的那一刻，松本的后穴喷出了大量的透明液体。  
“啊啊啊——”松本叫着，抽搐着弓起来的身体，最后无力地倒在了地板上。  
樱井愣住了几秒后，轻轻抚摸着松本因为潮吹而失神的脸庞，问道，“小润，还好吗？”  
待松本回过神来意识到发生了什么之后，迅速地用双手捂住了脸。  
“翔君……别看……太……太丑了……”小奶音不住地颤栗。  
“怎么会，我从来没有见过像小润这么好看的。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“嗯，小润你知道吗，我之前学医的时候有看到过，有种omega的表象是性冷感，但其实一旦被好好地开发身体，就会变得比谁都要淫荡。”樱井在松本耳边低低地说着。  
“别……别说了……”松本果不其然又羞红了脸。  
“我的小润，再为我高潮吧。”  
说完，樱井将灼热再一次顶入松本的小穴。  
就这样，我们的“性冷感”omega松本润在这个晚上被樱井大医生借着医学研究的名义，来回“开发”着身体，里里外外都被吃抹了个干净。

 

翌日，  
“樱井医生难道都不用上班了吗？！”一个晚上的折腾让松本根本直不起腰。  
“樱井医生正在外出诊治中。”樱井一个翻身压在了松本身上。  
“喂……你……等等……唔……”  
不知道我们的大明星松本君会不会对发情期产生另外一种阴影呢。

——fin——


End file.
